


好的事情

by CheerW



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerW/pseuds/CheerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>语言从不是John的强项。行动才是。为什么——表达就这么难吗？</p><p>John需要Sherlock迈出第一步，但他不知道这是否是一件Sherlock会做的事情。他们之间的张力——比以往更强烈地——叫嚣着，除了突然绷断外，别无可能。这让John发疯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	好的事情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Good Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761811) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



John需要Sherlock迈出第一步，但他不知道这是否是一件Sherlock会做的事情。他们之间的张力——比以往更强烈地——叫嚣着，除了突然绷断外，别无可能。这让John发疯。John不希望它就这样发生，在经历了这么多事情之后，在经历了这么些岁月之后，在经历了漫长的等待之后，在他们为分割彼此而竖立的心墙终于开始出现裂缝，并且在去年，彻底坍塌并化为碎片之后。

John Watson的生命中有太多的灾难了。就这一次，他希望有一些温柔。太多的紧急着陆了。是时候，找一个舒坦的地方降落了。

语言从不是John的强项。行动才是。为什么——表达就这么难吗？

他可以站起来。他可以穿过房间里短暂的距离，把手轻放在Sherlock的肩膀上，等着他看向他，用推理榨干他。他希望Sherlock能观察出。他可以这样做。他想这样做。但是，他不能。这让他几乎疯掉。

他从笔记本电脑中抬起头，目光穿过客厅，望向在显微镜前蜷成一团的Sherlock。过分瘦削的身子，长长的手指专注地摆弄着氧化菌玻片。他的头发在淋浴之后湿漉漉的。他们生活在当下。自从他们明确决定投入日常生活，不接待客户以来，Sherlock对自己的衣着仪表更为松懈懒散。搭在额前的刘海，使他看上去如此年轻，脆弱。他的卷发，在公寓温暖干燥的空气中逐渐变干，周围形成柔和的光晕。他的脚赤裸着，脚趾无意识地在厨房地板上断断续续地轻轻敲击着。他发出一声小小的不满的咕哝，然后在身旁的笔记本上写写划划，快速地记录着什么。

John爱他。

现在，他清楚地明白这一点，没有一丝一缕的疑虑。也许他几年前就知道，只是害怕自己会……但他没有——那甚至不是真实的。他依然做他自己。然后Sherlock离去了，在John的内心深处留下一个烙印。他认为这伤口永远不会痊愈。像是他肩膀上围绕着的疤痕，它会疼痛，每每在他难捱时拖他的后腿。但是，今天不是其中的一次。

“Sherlock.”

“嗯……”他在显微镜前皱着眉头。一个新的玻片。他只投入一半的注意力。

“我爱你。”

本就安静的公寓此下更加寂静。John静静地看着Sherlock的脚趾。感受着下巴肌肉的抽搐。

这不是John计划中的。John不是那种宣布重要事情的人。那不是他的角色。所以，为什么是现在？为什么会这样？ _哦，耶稣基督……_

Sherlock深吸一口气，离开显微镜，坐回来。他直直地盯着前面愣了一会儿，最后转身直视着他，“什么？”

John没有移走他的目光。他为自己这小小的勇气而感到骄傲。他甚至不明白自己是怎么做到的。“我说，我爱你。”

Sherlock的嘴唇微微分开，他的下巴像是定住了，他只是那样盯着。实际上，在这样的紧张氛围下，这只让人心绪不宁。John甚至不确定Sherlock的灵魂是不是还在这儿。他终于继续说。

“我说，我爱你，我的意思是……”John深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出，降低他心跳的速率，“我的意思是我爱上你了。我是说，很显然，我——我爱你，但是我——我爱上了你，而且我——”他无助地吞下那些话，又吐出，“嗯，我一直想说出来，现在我真的说出来了，所以——所以就——这样。”

Sherlock没有动。几刻钟过去了，依然是耐人寻味的沉默。

John看到有一瞬间Sherlock的大脑点击了重启。他突然站起来，大步跨到John的扶手椅前，在他面前跪了下来。

John的手正搁在腿上。他望着，Sherlock抬起手，将手轻放在John的手上——在John的膝盖之上。Sherlock的手很大，令人惊讶的温暖和小心翼翼。他轻轻移动着自己的手，一次，缓慢滑过John的前臂，又回到他的手，然后他停了下来，等待着。

John内心深处的东西被唤醒了。

Sherlock看到了它。

他的目光快速地穿梭着，对John身体的每一寸进行着有效的评估：呼吸速率，体感温度，瞳孔扩大。John识别出Sherlock的大脑正在输入数据。然后他停下了，这一切都很迅速。他抬头注视着John，长长的睫毛下的目光紧锁着John，有一些内心的闸门打开了，他的凝视中伴有希望。

他点了点头。“好。那很好。”

John觉得沉沉的，仿佛他的肩膀携带着重量。“是吗？”

Sherlock再次点点头。“是的。”他的嘴唇微微张开，似乎他想说更多，但是他没有再说出一个字。Sherlock，这个总是高谈论阔的人，此刻完全没有一句话。怪事。奇迹。

然后他的手再次移动，滑到John的胳膊下，围绕着他的肘臂，最后搁置在他的腰上。Sherlock把自己放入到John摆成V字形的腿中。他把自己的脸颊紧按在John的胸前。John觉得他的心被填的满满的。敬畏中的口吃，在这熟悉的感觉中再次出现，但这是全新的，像是被遗忘的儿时的梦想突然从脑袋中跳出来。John抬起手臂，一只手沿着Sherlock的脊椎的弧度触碰着，另一只手深深埋入Sherlock的卷发。

他们很合适。正如John一直以来的猜想，他们很合适，他们总是这么合适。

John终于松了口气，四十年来被锁在潮湿和黑暗中，他从未见过的门和窗，在突然间被踹开了。

他感觉到Sherlock在他的怀抱中放松，他的肌肉松懈下来，温暖和湿润渗透John的棉质T恤，穿过他的肉体，抵达他的心脏。突然间，他觉得这不够。不够近，不够温暖，不够紧密。他将另一只手缠绕在Sherlock的卷发中，他用拇指摩挲着Sherlock的鬓角，促使他抬起头来。他想看着他。他需要看到这一切，Sherlock在这一刻所感受到的一切，并让Sherlock也看到完完本本的他，他需要Sherlock向他展示这样做所带来的一切。

Sherlock的眼睛是闭着的，他的睫毛湿润。这对他来说很难。John用手指在他的太阳穴处画着圈，直到他睁开了眼。苍白和深黑一瞬间交织在一起。

_Oh…_

当他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起时，这感觉像家，像一章结束后另一章开始，像正阅读到一部冗长但有趣的小说的正中间。没有什么会一成不变。但是这并不是一个终点，也不是一个起点——并非如此。它只是——它只是如同他们一直所处的那样，但是它正在进化，正在生长……

Sherlock是正确的 _（他总是正确的，不知何故）_ 。这很好。这非常妙。


End file.
